Such reagent container systems are used to make different reagents available for a usually automatic analysis in a reagent container system. In this area, systems have established themselves in the form of cassettes which feature one or more openings for receiving the reagents to be analyzed. Such well-known cassette systems may be found, for example, in the documents EP 1 808 698 A1, and EP 1 452 869 A2.
The reagent container systems should be easy to handle in respect of both being filled with reagents to be analyzed and the subsequent analysis of the reagents in the reagent analyzer for the user and also mechanically by the reagent analyzer. Furthermore, the various steps involved in filling the containers with reagents and removing the reagents from the containers must be able to be performed with a high degree of safety and time efficiency.
A reagent container system is known from the document US 2005/0142040 whereby individual sub containers can be disconnectably joined to one another so that a linear arrangement can be created of several sub containers. The several sub containers are connected to one another, disconnectably, with the help of plug-in connectors on the sides. Another embodiment sees a closure element which is put over two adjacent sub containers in order to connect them.